A Christmas Chantey
by The Vampire Risika
Summary: This is the pirate version of a christmas carol, i'm not 100 sure where im going with this so if you read this and get any ideas please share, its gonna be just like christmas carol, but im gonna use Jack for scrooge, should be interesting, please R
1. Default Chapter

A/N I love Christmas and I love PotC so I decided to combine the two ^_^ Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot*curses herself for not thinking of it before Disney* anyway hope you like it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think  
  
~*A Christmas Chantey*~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow stumbled drunkenly out of the tavern that he had spent the first part of Christmas Eve in. He, miraculously, managed to make it back to his ship and collapse in his bed. He fell asleep, dreaming of Christmases before he had become a pirate. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earlier in the night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Captain Jack Sparrow walked into the tavern where he was quite well known. He was beat up, bloody, and highly distressed. Everyone seemed happy to see him. They all expected some enthralling story of his latest adventure; usually Jack couldn't pass up an opportunity to brag about the creatures, people, ancient curses, or treasure that he had conquered, but today was different, it was Christmas Eve. Jack sighed and said not now but maybe later, everyone could see that their favorite pirate was clearly upset so they bought him some drinks and left him alone. Suddenly a pirate burst into the room screaming about some dead body in the middle of a street somewhere. No one really paid too much attention, after all this WAS Toruga, dead bodies turned up more often than flies around rotting garbage.  
Everyone went back to what they were doing a moment before, everyone except Jack Sparrow, he knew who's dead body that was. It was his closest, and probably only, true and reliable friend. Will Turner. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Even Earlier That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack and Will strolled happily down the street, talking and joking about their latest adventure.  
Suddenly Barbossa's old crew stepped out from behind a building and circled around them.  
"You killed our Captain, Captain. Now its time for his revenge!"  
"If we hadn't killed him he would have killed us," said Jack.  
"And your point is?"  
After that there was no talking, Jack and Will fought exceptionally well, but in the end Will was trying to fight off one, and doing well, but unfortunately he didn't have eyes in the back of his head, which is exactly where he needed them at that moment. Another pirate snuck up behind him and stabbed him. He was dead before he hit the ground. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Jack on the ship~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jack was sleeping; actually the more accurate term would be he was unconscious from too much to drink. But that was his plan. If he wasn't unconscious he knew he wouldn't sleep at all that night.  
Later that night Will's ghost crept into the room. /Oh Jack, what have you done to yourself?/  
Jack, of course, didn't hear or suspect anything, he just snoozed on. Will went over to Jack's bed and flipped over the mattress so Jack went to the floor with it.  
Jack woke up and stared at Will in disbelief.  
"Will!" gasped Jack "but this is impossible! You're dead! I saw you die!"  
"Yes Jack I am dead, just like you will be one day, and that brings me to the reason that I came back in the first place, Jack I haven't been a pirate for very long, and I haven't done anything too horrible, so it's not too bad for me to be dead, but you on the other hand. Jack when I died I asked what would happen to you after you died, let me just say, it wasn't pretty. But Jack, you still have a chance to correct everything, you will be visited by three ghosts. They are all pirates; they led a life similar to yours, so now they spend the rest of all eternity helping others avoid their fate." The bell in a tower rang far off. "My time here is almost over, Jack, please, I bed you, listen to them, take their advice, and take mine! I have to go now, Good-bye, my friend."  
With that he drifted out the window, leaving Jack to stare out after him "I'm too drunk for this" jack thought. He went to sleep right where he was on the floor, not even suspecting what the next night what would happen next. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ Well, there's chapter one, I'm pretty happy with it, im gonna put out the next few chapters only if someone reads this one, so PLEASE review, oh by the way, I need ideas for the names of the ghosts, so if you want to toss that into your review that would be great. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it!  
  
-Gina 


	2. Jack's Past

A/N*taps foot impatiently* welllllll, I want some more reviews, I like writing and stuff, but it's nice to know my work is appreciated, okay ill keep putting up chapters, but I want reviews!*begs*pleeeeaaasssee?  
  
Jack woke up with a hell of a hangover. It was so bad that he convince himself that last night had been nothing more than a drunken dream, Will getting killed, Will telling him to change his life, everything was a dream! He got up and, after he shook off the general dizziness ran to Will's cabin and burst through the door.  
"WILL!" he screamed, but then realized that the cabin was empty, Jack sank to the floor.  
Maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe, just maybe, it was real.  
/Oh get a hold of your self Jack! You're being a idiot. Will can't be dead, he's probably in town./ His train of thought was suddenly cut off by a loud bang he ran into the kitchen. Standing next to a pile of stuff was a girl no older than fourteen, with brown eyes and straight hair that was dark brown with light gold streaks in it.  
"Oh damn it! I ALWAYS trip over something! I'm sorry, oh I'm the ghost of Christmas past, and you MUST be Jack Sparrow."  
Jack just stood there staring at her, then he finally got himself back in order, "First off, it's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, next, why are you on my ship, thirdly, what in bloody hell do you mean ghost? You're just a lass!"  
She sighed, "This was how young I was when I died. Yeah, I know sad isn't it? Anyway, like I was saying, I'm a Ghost of Christmas Past, your past at the moment, I'm gonna show you Christmases from your past."  
Jack looked stupefied, "Why?"  
"Because I said so! Now come on!" The ghost took his hand and suddenly a great glowing portal appeared in the middle of the room, she pulled him through. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Bunch of Christmases Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jack stared at amazement at.himself, only younger.  
The younger Jack grabbed the arm of a girl who seemed to have been walking away from him a few minutes ago.  
"Amanda, please don't go."  
"Jack, I don't want to, believe me, but my father.."  
"Forget your father; forget everyone come with me, please," Jack was holding her around the waist pulling her closer to him, "please."  
"Jack, I want to, I really do, but I leave tomorrow, my father wants me to come home in a few minutes."  
"Don't go, please, I can offer you so much than anything that boarding school, or the attorney's son can."  
The ghost spoke to the older Jack, "Who was she?"  
"She was Amanda; I loved her so much, but when her father found out I wanted to become a pirate he wouldn't hear of it and shipped her off to boarding school, then married her off to some rich attorneys son."  
"Why didn't you go after her?"  
Jack had no answer for this.  
The young Jack was talking again, "Amanda, what do I have to do to make you stay with me?"  
"Jack I can't my father already has the ship coming in the morning."  
  
"So do I a pirate ship. Can't you imagine everything that being a pirate will mean? Adventure, romance, just you and me in the ocean, with no one to tell us what to do, you would never have to abide by those lady laws you hate so much, we would be free! Just you and me," Jack leaned in and kissed her sweetly.  
Amanda pulled away; she so badly wanted to go with him.no she couldn't, her father would send the entire British navy after her. After all, he WAS the commodore, and he would probably have Jack hung, she couldn't put him in that kind of danger. She sighed, turned and walked away. Jack just stood looking after her. Then he slipped numbly onto the bench.  
The older Jack ran next to him and started yelling at him, "GO AFTER HER YOU STUPID WHELP! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DON'T JUST SIT THERE! GO AFTER HER MAKE HER COME WITH YOU!"  
"He can't hear you Jack, no one we visit can, we're here to learn from the past, not change it," said the ghost, "now come its time for the next scene."  
Jack didn't argue, mostly because he was too stunned to speak, he came with the ghost and suddenly they were surrounded by swirling lights that took them to the next scene of Jack's life.  
Next scene Suddenly they were standing in the middle of a playground (a/n this isn't the type of playground we have today, basically a field that boys played games in.I'm just gonna ignore how wrong that sounds, you guys know what I mean) Two people were walking across the field. Jack and the spirit moved towards them so they could hear them. This Jack wasn't much older than the other one, probably in the early twenties.  
"I don't know about this Jack, piracy is illegal."  
"Oh come on Jay(a/n the name came from one of my friends, thank you Amanda I suck at coming up with names), you're always up for breaking the rules. Don't you remember last week when we."  
Jay cut him off, "Yes Jack, but those are rules, you can't get hung for turning the commodore's wig blue (a/n okay maybe you can but whatever) if you're a pirate you sure as hell can! I can't believe you're even considering this, don't you remember a month or so ago went we SAW a pirate hung with our own eyes?! I can't believe you've forgotten that."  
"Oh come on Jay, I know you've always wanted to be one you told me so remember?"  
"Well yeah, but I was just talking, I never thought I would actually get a chance you know?"  
"Jay, this is a once in a lifetime kinda thing, Bill and Gibbs are gonna become pirates and Gibbs is getting some of his friends, this one fellow, Barbossa I think his name is, seems like a real decent character, I'm gonna be the captain, and I'm giving you the chance to be first mate! How can you just pass that up?!"  
Jay sighed, "Jack, I think we've reached our parting of the ways, I really do wish you luck, honestly."  
Jack was sad to see him go, but he was used to loosening friends by now, "Looks like we have, best of luck to you mate."  
"If I join the navy I promise not to hang you," said Jay meaning it as a joke.  
They shook hands then turned and went their separate ways.  
"What happened to him?" asked the spirit.  
"Last I heard he was the admiral of the British navy with a wife and kids. My ol' crew wanted to kill 'im but I wouldn't let em, I watched out for im all the time when we were lads, I guess in a way I still do. Funny ol world in'it?"  
"Jack didn't it matter to you that all your friends, not to mention your girlfriend, are all leaving you because you wanted to be a pirate?"  
Jack sighed, "It does now, didn't then though."  
The spirit was obviously not happy with this answer, "Jack our time here grows short, we have time for one more scene, I hope you get something from it." More bright swirly lights and colors, they were starting to make Jack sick.  
Next Scene  
  
They landed in the middle of a living room with Jack not very older and the one they had just left. Suddenly a young girl burst into the room.  
"JACK!" she screamed and jumped on his lap.  
"Hey there Totty," said Jack happily.  
Then a very dignified woman came into the room, "Jack, how many time must I tell you to call her Tatiana?"  
"I'm sorry Aunt Patricia, but she's such a little girl, can't she just enjoy her childhood while it lasts? She has the rest of her life to worry about being a lady."  
"She must start now, come along Tatiana."  
Jack whispered in her ear, "I'll come and see you later, and I'll bring cookies."  
Tatiana giggled then ran off with her aunt.  
"Why are we here?" asked Jack.  
"Don't you remember her?" asked the ghost.  
"Yes I do, but what does this have to do with anything?"  
"Do you remember nothing at all?! She's the reason that you're a pirate, well one of them."  
"What are you talking about?"  
The ghost sighed and said, "You really are thick aren't you? Come on."  
They flew a few months into the future, there was a little girl, Tatiana, lying on a bed, she looked like she was sleeping, but if you looked closer you could tell her chest wasn't moving up and down. A doctor came out of the room and went downstairs to where Jack, his aunt, and some other relatives were sitting, "I'm sorry, she's gone."  
All the relatives gasped and some started to cry, but Jack jumped up from the couch and ran into the little girl's room. He sank to his knees beside her bed and stared at her, then he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Totty? Totty? Come on Tot, wake up, please you can't die, you just can't."  
When there was no response Jack sat against the wall and started sobbing like there was no tomorrow. After about half an hour of this he suddenly jumped up and, still crying, ran downstairs past his relatives and mourners and doctors, and out the front door. He ran down the streets and through the villages and past people and down the docks and finally came a board the Black Pearl. He had stopped crying a while ago and now his face had a determined set to it.  
Gibbs saw him come on board, "Captain? What are you doing here? We're not leaving for another few weeks."  
"No we're leaving right now."  
"Captain?"  
"Just do as I say Mr. Gibbs. We set out today because I can't bear to be land-locked a moment longer."  
"But Captain."  
"I SAID WE LEAVE RIGHT NOW GIBBS! GET IT THROUGH YOU FUCKING HEAD! WE'RE LEAVING NOW BECAUSE I, THE CAPTAIN, SAID SO!"  
"Yes sir," said Gibbs timidly.  
"And so begins the pirate life of the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow, Tatiana dieing, the straw that broke the camel's back you could say."  
"I tried for so long to block that cursed day out."  
"You can't forget the past Jack. Especially such a profound day! This is, indirectly, the reason of why we're here."  
Just then somewhere in the distance a bell rang and they were back in Jack's room on the boat the ghost now looked very tiered.  
"Are you alright lass?"  
"Okay do NOT call me lass, I'm older than you are. Have you learned anything at all tonight?"  
"Only remember what a life I had."  
"The answer I was looking for was something along the lines of, 'Yes I learned that I chose the life I now lead because I couldn't accept the world for what it was and how hard it was to fit in with regular society.'"  
Jack just stared at her.  
She shook her head and told him that he had better learn a bit more from the next night.  
"Next night? What's happening tomorrow?"  
"You will see when the time comes. Just take this word of advice. This is a once in a lifetime experience that not everyone gets to experience. We chose you simply because you're friend, Will, told us you deserved it. Keep that in mind and please, TRY to learn something."  
"But wait, I don't understand, what's happening tomorrow? What is this all for?"  
The ghost started to fade, Jack could now see right through her, "You will know all your answers when the time comes."  
The spirit disappeared. Jack kept looking at the place it had been a few seconds ago. /This can't be happening, I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me. That's it that's what happened, get a hold of your self Jack, you're being ridiculous./  
He decided that all he needed was some rum to wash the dream out of his head. He walked into the kitchen to get some, when he saw the pile of things that appeared to have been knocked over....  
a/n  
  
Well what do you think? I'm having fun writing this, but I really do want to know what you guys think of it so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, tell a friend, word of mouth is the best kinda advertisement don't ya know. Well till later, love&stuff  
~Gina~ 


	3. the Present

A/N A year since my last update sighs where does the time go? Ok it is exactly 9:29 P.M. on Christmas Eve, I'm trying to get this done so it can be around for Christmas, I hope you guys like reading it, and possibly even take something away from it, well that's that, away we go!

Jack stumbled back into his cabin. He had put the mattress back on the bed and still allowed himself to believe that he had accidentally knocked it over himself, even thought this was getting harder and harder to believe.

Whatever he had just experienced, whether it be a dream drunk-induced hallucination, or it actually happened, had made him remember things he would rather have forgotten.

He collapsed on his bed and after laying there for a minute or two, staring at the ceiling, he decided that the answer to all of this was, as always, rum. After seeing that his own private stock had run dry he went down to the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets.

"That stuff will kill you one of these days you know," said a matter of fact voice out of no where.

Jack jumped back and had his sword pulled and ready in his right hand, and a bottle of rum in his left. He was looking at a man that he would guess to be in his twenties, with blonde hair and green eyes. All of the crew was on shore getting their fill of drink, fights, and women. No one was supposed to be on board.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Jack screamed.

"That sword won't do you any good, it's rather pointless fighting something that can't die, you of all people should know that," said the man, never once loosing his calm. If anything he looked bored.

"Who are you?" Jack repeated, this time a bit more calmly, he had lowered his sword, but only slightly.

"I, sir, am the ghost of Christmas present," he said taking a deep bow, "and you are Captain Jack Sparrow."

"What are you doing here?"

"That's a good question, what are we doing here? What are we doing here, when we have so many other places to be? I like the way you think! Well let us get a move on then." The ghost seemed to be getting happier, more sprightly and playful, by the second.

He walked across the kitchen, linked his arm in Jacks, yanked the rum bottle out of Jack's hand and placed it down on the table, and walked out the door arm-in-arm with Jack. There was a bright flash of light, and they were no longer on the ship.

**_Inside the Swan Manor_**

"Oh Miss, please let me help you with that!" A maid said to what looked like a slightly older, yet still highly attractive, Elizabeth Swan.

"Yes, sweetheart, that is their place in this life, let them clear the dishes and you can relax," said what appeared to be Commodore Norrington.

"No dear, I like doing this," said Elizabeth as she finished clearing the dishes and carried them out of the room.

"Elizabeth? Why is she calling Norrington dear?" asked Jack.

"When you convinced Will to become a pirate and your first mate he left Elizabeth to a life of loneliness, after a while she got tiered of it and the good Commodore took her as his wife," explained the ghost who had seated himself on a table and was swinging his legs back and forth.

"But what about Will? He loved her! He was coming back for her this Christmas!"

"Ah yes but dear William did leave her, and it doesn't look like he'll be coming back for anyone anytime soon," the ghost pointed out.

Jack turned away from the ghost and followed Elizabeth into the room she had just entered.

"You really don't have to do this miss," a maid was saying to Elizabeth, who was drying and putting away dishes.

"I like to Mary, it lets me have a piece of a life I wish I had," said Elizabeth staring out the window dreamily.

"With all due respect miss, you wish to have the life of a maid?" asked the maid, obviously intrigued.

"No, I wish to have the life of a black smith's wife," said Elizabeth, obviously saddened.

The young maid was about to inquire further, but one of the older maids, knowing exactly what Elizabeth was talking about, took the newer maid by the shoulders and led her out of the room.

"You led her to this life Jack, you led her true love to the path of a pirate, and away from the path of an honest blacksmith with a lovely wife, he was supposed to be your best friend Jack, and you took him away from his life and to a life that finally killed him."

"Yer sayin this like it's my fault! Bill chose that life and he chose everything that came with it!"

"Will," the ghost corrected.

"What?"

"The lad's name was Will, his father was Bill, his father was the one who chose that life and everything that came with it, his father was your best friend, and his father is who you tried to bring back to life through Will."

Jack stared at him, but before he could let any of this information sink in he was blinded by some light and found his way out of the Swan home.

**_Inside a Beggar's Home_**

"Who are these people?" Jack asked looking at a family consisting of a man, woman and three children, one of whom seemed to be handicapped.

"You don't remember? Well no, I didn't really expect you to. These are people you stole from Jack, they once had a beautiful home and very fine things, but they had to sell those fine things to pay for the lad's medical needs," the ghost said motioning to the boy with the disability, "many people suffer from pirating, and this is a mere example of what happens to the people who can't get back on their feet after wards."

"Father, can you give me another blanket?" the boy with the disability said.

"Of course Tim," the father said, taking the blanket that he had wrapped himself in and putting it around his son, "do you want some more tea? It's rather cold tonight."

"No, I'm just tiered; this day has worn me out. It's been the most wonderful one of the year!" Tim said with a light all his own shining in his eyes.

"Wonderful? How can it be wonderful? They've nothing! I don't even see any traces of food left in the garbage! No bones from turkey or sauce from salad, nothing! And the lad's not even got a proper bed to sleep in, he shares with his brother and sister. Add to that he's a cripple! How can any day be wonderful for him?" Jack asked in complete disbelief of the child's ignorance.

"Well Jack, he's realized that money isn't what makes for wonderful days, love is. And if nothing else, this lad has all the love in the world. It's just too bad he can't have more, like a decent doctor."

"Why can't he?"

"Because you robbed him of that Jack, after taking the money he needed for medical reasons and spending it on a hooker that later slapped you in the face, he has this."

"I never took money from anyone's home," Jack argued.

"True as that may be, your crew did, where did you think they got it from Jack? Working like honest gentlemen? You turned your back on it and for that this boy must suffer!"

Jack looked at the boy, he opened his mouth to speak, but the light blinded him again and they were gone.

**_Jack's Relative's House_**

"A toast! To the infamous Jack Sparrow, who has yet to grace us with his presence."

"Oh don't toast him! Have you forgotten how he ran out on his family just when we needed him the most all those many years ago? Right when Tatiana died, he ran away like a coward!" A strict woman said.

"Oh Aunt, you mustn't be so hard on him, Tatiana's death was so difficult for him, he did adore her so," the man defended.

"Who is this?" Jack asked.

"This is Tatiana's brother, Frederick, do you remember him? He adored you."

"Yes, yes I do remember him; oh my little Freddie's grown up to be quite an impressive man!" Jack said impressed.

"Jack has followed his dreams and I hope one day his dreams will lead him here, home, where he will find love in a world that he thinks holds only hate. To Jack!"

"To Jack!" replied everyone else.

"Ah bless his heart; he always had such a good one," said Jack, obviously touched, "I wish I had been there to watch him grow up."

"So does he jack, so does he."

The light was back and Jack found himself back on his beloved boat.

"Jack, I must leave now, but I do hope I haven't come all this way for nothing. You can change Jack, it's never too late to change."

With that he faded away, leaving Jack to some memories, regrets and hopes.

A/N Well there it is, I know its kinda serious and the next one will be too, but the last one will perk up a bit, promise!


End file.
